Metamorphosis : Case of Aki
by Elv
Summary: What exactly happened to Mikan during the course of the one year absence from the Academy? And where did Himoru Aki come from? Prequel of Le Destinee, dated one year before the events of the main core. Memo #2 will be retold by Himoru Aki. #12


**Metamorphosis : Case of Aki**

_Memo #1_

**Disclaimer:** You know, so don't ask.

**by Mich.**

**RECAP : _Excerpts from Le Destinee._**

_**Gakuen Alice Faculty Room, October 2008.**_

"_Narumi-sensei… I have a favour to ask of you."_

"_Yes, Mikan-chan, how can I be of service to you?"_

"_You see, I was thinking of joining the Dangerous Abilities Class."_

"_Mikan-chan… Mikan-chan, let's go sit there and have a nice talk?" Narumi nudged the brunette to sit at the lounge. Mikan just merely nodded and followed Narumi towards the corner. They sat facing each other and Narumi was the one who broke the silence._

"_Mikan-chan, look at me, you do know what you're saying right?"_

"_Positive."_

"_Then, may I know the reason please?"_

"_I want to help… Natsume."_

"_Oh… So you knew. What do you plan to do now Mikan-chan?"_

"_I'm going to meet up with my mom."_

"_Yuka-senpai? Why??"_

"_Don't worry, she's with us. She had some problems with the AAO so she's helping me out."_

"_She agreed to your decision?"_

"_Fortunately, yeah. Otherwise I'll be having a hard time training myself within this time limit."_

"_I understand… So… Are you picking up the form? The fifth form?"_

"_Yeah. I don't want to hurt others for my own benefits."_

"_Seriously Mikan-chan, I can't believe I'm having this kind of conversation with you now, but you know, I'll always support you, whatever, whenever and wherever you are. To tell you the truth, if you ask me, I really don't want you to get involved in all this."_

"_Thanks, Narumi-sensei. I really appreciate that. But I've already made up my mind."_

"_When are you leaving then?"_

"_Tonight. Midnight."_

"_That early?"_

"_Yeah, cause' Mom could only leave the quarters tonight, after a mission. I can't afford to burden her now that I'm asking for her help. They would get suspicious."_

"_Very well. Come here."_

_Narumi gave Mikan a big bear hug and patted her back softly as a sign of encouragement. The girl then proceeded to leave the faculty room._

"_Bye Mikan-chan…"_

"_Bye… __**Dad**__."_

_And she left…_

_

* * *

_

_**Kanyo Café, July 2009.**_

"_Tell me the truth, Yuka-senpai, why did Mikan-chan decide to join the Dangerous Ability class?"_

"……"

"_It's not as simple as helping out Natsume only, right?"_

"……_."_

"_Yuka-senpai, please."_

_Yuka heaved a huge sigh before speaking up reluctantly, "I asked her. I need her powers to help me destroy AAO."_

"_Why would you need her powers? Aren't you powerful enough to take down the whole quarters?"_

"_I'm afraid I'm not. I've recently caught up in a heated argument with the higher-ups, and they are dispatching bodyguards to supervise me so that I would not be able to do anything to harm the organization." Yuka explained as she sipped from her cup of coffee._

"_So you called for Mikan-chan's help?"_

"……_Yeah."_

"_I can't believe this. You're her mother for God's sake!" Narumi accused as his forehead creased in disbelief._

"_You don't understand! They're hunting her too, you know?" Yuka yelled back._

"_Hunting her, you mean…"_

"_Yes. They see my potential in her, and they want to take her in so that she wouldn't be a threat to the organization. And she'll eventually end up like me." Yuka sighed again._

"_What are they trying to do… Those monsters..."_

"_I don't know, and I don't want to know. The only thing I want to do now is to protect my daughter from these evil monsters and wipe them off this world for good. It's for the benefits of Gakuen Alice too."_

"_Hey Yuka-senpai?"_

"_What?"_

"_You know what, count me in. I want to stop this also, but that doesn't mean I'm totally in to support for Mikan-chan to do this dangerous task."_

"_Thanks for understanding."_

_

* * *

_

**October 2008**

Mikan breathed out loud as she sat down on her bed. She took a good look around her room – it was empty, except for the bed and the study table. The place suddenly become so cold to her – unlike her usual demeanor – as nothing in sight belong to her – nor was there any single trace of her existence there.

"I guess this is it." She murmured to herself as she lifted herself from the platform. Grabbing the plastic handle, she took one final glance of her surroundings – and without hesitating – she left the room and closed the wooden door behind her. "Goodbye."

She activated her Teleportation Alice – one of the many she '_borrowed_' from the students in the Academy – and vanished from the corridor. The dark walkway was again silent as the other students snoozed away in Slumberland.

She wanted to go to _**that**_ place before leaving the school. She knew – that the boy would definitely be very much awake and hanging out – there – despite in the wee of hours.

Putting her luggage aside, she made sure that no one could spot it – should there be any of them lurking around the place at two in the morning.

"Ne, Natsume."

He – who was busy looking at the night starry sky – suddenly shook when his name was breathed. But nonetheless – he kept his calm and remained unfazed.

"What do you want Polka?"

She walked over and occupied the spot beside the boy. "Mou, Natsume. Can't you be kind to me – just once? We're sixteen and you're still calling me with that name. It's embarrassing and humiliating you know?"

"Oh?" he muttered, "- even the idiot knows those words. Impressive, I must say."

She knew he was just being sarcastic, and she slapped him on his shoulder, "Natsume!"

And he just smiled softly.

Both she and him kept quiet, enjoying the perfect solitude they both share at that very moment.

"Ne, Natsume –" her eyes still transfixed on the sky, "- I have a favour to ask of you."

Natsume grunted and turned to look at her, _"What?"_

"Can you call me by my first name? Just once?" her head was hung low, as her fingers played nervously on her lap.

He arched a brow at her, "Why should I?"

She raised her head to meet his eyes, which were staring intently at her, "Just because. So are you going to say it or not?"

"Not today." he drawled and snapped his crimsons back to the sky.

Her breath was stuck in her throat, as she stared at the boy with disbelief. When he paid no attention to her supposedly-evil glare, she dusted her skirt and stood up from the grassy land. "Fine then. I'm going."

A tug on her wrist sent her heart racing. He pulled her down roughly and she clobbered down beside him. He kept quiet, but his hand never leaving hers.

"Mikan."

He didn't dare to look her in the eyes, fearing what her reaction would be.

"Thank you."

And Natsume snapped his head up, only to see a tearing Mikan – who was wearing a bitter smile. "_Why_-" he whispered breathlessly and reached to wipe the liquid away.

Before he could even touch her, she stood up and shoved his hand away – making him even more confused.

"One more thing…" she stammered as her hands formed into fists. "…promise me that you'll live and smile for me and all those who are precious to you."

With that, Mikan ran towards the direction of her room – she quickly grabbed her luggage which was hidden securely under the trees' shadows – and activated her Teleportation Alice once again.

"Goodbye, for the final time."

Mikan was seen standing in front of the Academy gates – as if waiting for someone to pick her up. And then, within minutes, a black van approached her slowly – careful and noiseless enough to avoid any unnecessary disruptions – and pulled over when it was finally in front of her.

She breathed in loudly when the door slid open, and a lady with brown hair emerged from the vehicle.

"Mikan-" the lady nodded slowly, her lips curved upwards, "- you ready?"

Mikan turned back to look at the tall gates – the events which happened to her since she stepped into the Academy – the people whom impacted her life greatly – _**him**_- flashed almost instantly in her mind, and hadn't she whirl her head back in time – she would have fainted prior to the intense pressure on her brain and emotions.

"Yes." she breathed out – albeit hesitantly - she quickly composed herself, "Let's go."

_Whilst in the vehicle_

"Mikan. This is Shiki. My trusty assistant –" the lady pointed at a man whom was heavily accessorized on his fingers and his earlobes – and what struck her most was his black sunglasses which was encrusted with diamonds on its sides. "- and we just completed a mission in Okinawa, we're supposed to return by dawn, so we wrapped things up quickly, and hopefully before dawn we could settle everything for you."

The sixteen-year-old girl nodded swiftly – catching on her mother's explanation. The man – dressed in black smiled warmly at her – though it appeared a little awkward on his face – as if he wasn't a smile-y person to start with.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. For now, we'll send you to Kyoto and assign a training partner to you. You both will live together until you complete your training – which presumably, within a year." Yuka briefed as she nudged the driver to move the vehicle faster.

Mikan looked at her mother oddly, "What aren't you using your Alices?"

Yuka breathed out, "Because we are placed with tracking devices. The masters have been keeping an eye on me recently. The only thing we can do now is to get out from the grid manually – and if they ask – we would merely say it's technical. But if we just use the Teleportation Alice from here, our location would change drastically – and that would definitely raise the organisation's suspicion. It's just another one hour drive. You should get some sleep."

The younger lady responded with a slight nod and tried to relax her tense self. She was exhausted, with all of the drama and stuff in the Academy. All she need for now is rest. And then there will only be brutal training and independent life.

"We're here." Yuka beckoned her daughter to wake up – and the latter stirred up – her eyes unfocused and her sight blurry. She stepped down from the vehicle as she rubbed her butterscotch. Then she spotted a rather huge wooden house – built in the middle of nowhere – and it was impossible to even see it if the fireflies were not there. The house was unlit, and it would appear ragged and old to normal people.

Something about fireflies tugged Mikan in her heart – and she shrugged the feeling away and followed her mother towards the house.

Yuka knocked on the door twice, and muttered a few incoherent words and the door clicked open, revealing a boy ruffling his hair and yawning – obviously just woken up prior to the knock.

"It's almost dawn-" he muttered as he left the entrance open. Yuka marched in and pushed the button for the lights to glow, whilst Mikan effortlessly brought her luggage into the house. The next thing she knew, her jaw was almost dropped to the ground.

The interior of the house didn't look anything like what it was on the outside. The house – _cabin_ actually – was like a small home. The kitchen was on the far right of the cabin – connected with the washroom – and the small part which she just walked on was occupied with two single beds and a couch– one was neatly tidied while the other was already being used – and the couch being the plain red couch.

"This is amazing." Mikan whispered as she continued ogling on her surroundings.

Her mother turned to look at her and smiled warmly at her, "I know right? Anyway, it's almost dawn and Aki will-"

"Aki?" Mikan interrupted smoothly.

"Yes. This boy here is your new partner. Name's Himoru Aki. He will fill you in with the details later on. I need to go now. I'll meet you when I have the time, okay?" Yuka quickly ended her sentence and embraced her daughter. "-Take care." She muttered into her ear as she released the hug.

And the door was slammed and Mikan heard the vehicle zoomed away. And it became quiet again.

"Err. Himoru?" Mikan called out softly as she walked into the kitchen. The sound of water splashing in the washroom automatically informed her that her new partner was bathing. She then proceeded to manage her luggage and scrutinize the house. She was, still, pretty much amazed by the cabin.

"Enough gawking."

The sudden phrase caught Mikan off-guard and she immediately snapped her head towards to the source of the voice, and instantly turned her head away when she saw he was only clad in shorts – with a towel draped over his wet hair.

"Open the file on the table and read it."

His voice was icy cool and he took rough steps towards the bedroom. He opened the closet and clumsily fished out a loose grey shirt and wore it in. He then walked towards the couch and slumped next to Mikan.

The girl quivered at the presence as she tried to concentrate on the details on the papers. Fortunately, he was quiet and she found it rather comfortable to focus with the solitude he gave her.

"From what I understand, our mission is to train me into a perfect assassin so that I can help my mother in taking down the Organization?" Mikan commented, her butterscotch eyes still fixated on the documents.

Aki shrugged, "I wouldn't use the word _'assassin' _though."

Mikan whipped her head towards the boy, obviously stunned. She then arched an eyebrow and smiled mischievously, a soft _oh_ escaped her lips.

Aki looked taken-aback with the girl's reaction and immediately retorted – rather childishly, "What!?"

Mikan giggled, "So Himoru has a soft side too."

The boy scrunched his nose and looked impatient – he wasn't someone who loses his cool easily – but much to his dismay – the girl just saw through him just now.

"I'm going to go to bed." He stomped towards his bed and threw his wet towel on the laundry basket.

Mikan frowned at his actions and marched towards the lying figure. "Pick up the towel and dry it properly. Otherwise it would stink tomorrow!"

The boy ignored her and flipped towards the other side of the bed – pretended to not hear a single word.

She crossed her arms as she tapped her foot impatiently on the wooden tile, "Oy, don't make me repeat!" And when he didn't respond again, she folded her sleeves and used all her strength the pull the boy out from the bed. But apparently – she didn't have that much strength and she ended up dragging him onto the ground – which his head hit right on.

He stood up angrily and glared at the girl crossly. She prodded him on the shoulder twice and pointed on the towel. _Go_, she muttered.

He exhaled loudly and finally muttered, "Fine.", and he went to take the towel out from the basket and spread it properly on the towel rack. He turned to look at the girl grumpily, "There. Satisfied? _Wife_."

And he plopped onto the bed and covered his head with his blanket, while Mikan looked insulted and resisted every ounce of anger to beat the boy into a pulp.

"Stupid _husband_."

* * *

This is the side story of Le Destinee.

The reason why it is called **Metamorphosis** is because it shows the detailed changes during Mikan's one year of absence from the Academy - prequel to _Le Destinee_ (takes place one year before the main core).

And it's titled **Case of Aki** is because from Memo #2 onwards, the story will be recited in Aki's point of view.

Alright, with the explanation done,

_Green button **please?** :)_


End file.
